Michiru's Amnesia REWRITE
by Trixxie
Summary: A re-write of the story I wrote before. Michiru has amnesia. Pretty self explanitory...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Note:

I don't own the characters in this story. They are the invention of the brilliant mind Naoko Takeuchi.

I do however own the words on the pages that follow, so back off.

I wrote the first version of this story April 7, 2008 as an attemp to gain the attention of a woman I was idolizing. I believe it worked. I miss that woman, every day. She inspired me to be myself and in the end gave me the most amazing gift. She gave me my Haruka. I'm not sure I can ever convey the gratitude I feel to this person or really emphasize how much I miss her, how much I miss our talks. She is truly amazing. The Goddess of Smexx.

I'm leaving the original of this story up – because so many loved it. But please – enjoy my endulgence.

Trixx~


	2. Chapter 2

"_I want to touch you." I managed feeling my breath catch in my throat. I reached my hand flexing my fingers as far as they would go. My body felt cold as I tried for a breath, I failed. We failed. My chest felt tight, my breath was gone. _

I gasped. My eyes open wide into the blackness around me. I sit up straight in the bed as a loud beeping noise alarms next to me. It's seconds before a sliver of light turns into the brightest glare. People surround me, shouting. My heart races as they attached monitors to me, probes and sticky censors. One person holds my wrist while another waves a bright light over my eyes. I stare up at them, letting them work listening to them speak. The words are all rushed. 'Run an ekg, get me neuro, she's awake.' I watch them like a theatre, as if I've left my body. "Michiru can you hear me?" one of them asks. I wait to listen for the confirmation that yes, Michiru has heard him. "Michiru?" he says again. And I wait, whoever this Michiru is, she's clearly not paying attention. He's looking directly at me this time, his eyes drilling into mine. "Michiru?" I look back at him, does he mean me? Has he got the wrong person, he must. My name is… What is my name? Panic floods me, but, who am I?

"Mama?" I hear a soft voice next to me. I assume it's that of a child as the voice is gentle and restless. My mind lifts itself from the black sleep it's been in to connect with this voice. I open my eyes letting the room come into focus. I'm in a bed with railings up around me. The room I am in is a pale yellow that looks sad as the sun reflects off of the walls. There is a large wooden door to my right and two small windows to my left. The room is full of equipment but mine is the only bed. "Mama?" I'm startled that the child wasn't my imagination. I look at her, she's small with wide eyes and dark hair, she's attempting to climb onto the bed I am in. My heart aches a bit as I look at her pretty face, should I know this child?

"Do you remember me today Mama?" She asks looping her arm around the railing and pulling herself to face me. She sits on my bed curling her legs under her.

I try to reply focusing on her face waiting for a spark in my memory to say that I know this child. There is nothing. I frown and look away from her.

"Hotaru." A new voice says. I look at the door as two people enter. A tall blonde male dressed in tan pants and a blue shirt is accompanied by a woman in white, she has long dark hair tied back and tanned skin. "You were told to wait." The boy says sternly.

"Sorry Haruka-papa." She smiles. "She doesn't remember me."

"That's ok." The boy says softly taking the few strides from the door to my bed. He lifts the child into his arms before setting her down on the floor. "Hello." He says to me.

"Hello." I manage not recognizing the voice that came from me.

"How are you feeling?"

I stared at him for a moment contemplating his words, how was I feeling? I didn't know the answer. I was however, fairly sure these people had the wrong room. I glanced around again letting the images register in my mind. Hospital; I was in a hospital, it made sense now. The machines, the bed with rails, I must be sick. These poor people have been led into the wrong room.

"I'm sorry." I say "But could it be possible you have the wrong room?"

The boy and the child exchange looks and then laugh. I frown, the lady in white glares at them before sighing and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry Michiru, ignore them." The lady took my hand gently. " You were in an accident, you've lost your memory."

" An accident?" I repeat looking into her deep dark eyes. "What kind of accident?"

"The kind that causes memory loss." The boy says.

"I'm Setsuna, your closest friend. That's Haruka and your daughter Hotaru."

"My." I paused letting tears fill my eyes. "Daughter?" pain coursed through me as I looked at the child. How could I not recognize my own daughter?

"Papa. I'm hungry." Hotaru says breaking the thick uneasy feeling that has coated my room.

"I'll take her Ruka." Setsuna says letting my hand go and lifting Hotaru into her arms. I watch them leave studying the little face smiling at me. Hotaru waves as the door closes behind them.

"How long?" I ask wiping my tears away with my hand.

"For what?"

"How long have I been like this?" I demand.

"It's been about four months." He answers flatly. "The doctors are hopeful, they note brain activity and your cognitive functions are all fine."

"Fine." I repeat in anger. "I can't remember my own daughter." He's silent, not helpful. "What happened to me?"

"You were hurt Michiru, that's all. There was an accident and we were all injured."

"All?"

"Yes. Setsuna, Hotaru and myself we were all injured. We all woke up in this hospital but we knew what happened, we knew who we were and recovered."

"But I didn't."

"You recovered from your injuries. It's just your memory that seems to be lost." He said. "For now."

I closed my eyes pushing my brain to remember. Nothing. Frustrated I balled my fist and pushed it into the bed. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

The door to my room opened again, a nurse appeared she only stayed long enough to check me over. She smiled at me and spoke only to Haruka. I listened as they chatted. No I hadn't remembered anything this morning, yes I reacted the same everyday, it was hard for him to see me so helpless.

"What do you mean I react the same everyday?" I asked once the nurse had left.

"Everyday Hotaru, Setsuna and I come to visit you. And everyday you say the same thing. That you're sure we are lost and then we go through the whole thing. Hotaru and Setsuna tell you everything they can think of about your life. We've brought photo albums, music. Nothing seems to jog your memory. The nurses check on you but your perfectly healthy now. You'd be home if the doctors didn't think waking up in a strange bed every day would have some sort of lasting damage. So you stay here and every morning Hotaru wakes you as she climbs on your bed just as she used to do every morning before the accident. And every night we leave you hoping you'll remember something the next day."

My eyes are wide with surprise and my heart is aching, every day for four months they've been trying to connect with me. "How painful for you." I say.

"It's not easy. But we love you Michiru." Haruka said his eyes resting on the floor. I relax in my bed, my eyes locked on the ceiling above me. Hotaru and Setsuna return and the chatter of the child breaks the cloud of hurt that has filled my room.

"I brought you some tea mama." Hotaru smiles setting on my bed her legs curled under her body. I take the warm liquid and sip it.

"It's good." I say smiling at her.

"It's your favourite." She nods. I take a moment to look at her now, her hair is a dark black and her eyes are a wide purple. I glance to Haruka who is chatting with Setsuna, his hair is blond and his eyes a dark blue. I assume Hotaru must look like me.

"So mama, what do you want to talk about today?"

"Why don't you tell me about you?" I say pushing myself up in bed so that I'm sitting. I cradle the tea in my hands and focus on Hotaru.

"Ok!" she beams. "I'm Hotaru. I'm four years old this time."

"Hotaru." Haruka says in a warning tone.

"Right. Sorry." Hotaru smiles. I'm confused but before I can question Hotaru is continueing her story. "I'm starting school in three more sleeps with my best friend Chibi-usa. She's Usagi's daughter and we're very excited. Haruka-papa says I get to ride in the yellow car on my first day and I'm very excited. Everyone will be super jealous. I hope you remember by then mama, because I'd like you to come to my school." I sip my tea. "My favourite colour is purple, because my eyes are a bit purple and my hair is too kinda. I like it a lot. My room is painted that colour at your house but Setsuna wont let me paint my room at her house because she says purple isn't a wall colour. My second favourite colour is pink, my friend Chibi-usa has pink hair, and I wish I did." My eyes are getting tired as I listen to Hotaru and my head begins to nod.

"Ok firefly, times up." Haruka says. Hotaru glares at her but lifts her arms as Setsuna lifts her off of my bed.

"Up?" I say now fully awake and full of disappointment.

"You're tired. It's a lot." Setsuna says. "You rest a bit, have some lunch. We'll be back."

"We always come back." Haruka adds.

I watch them leave, my heart breaking a little, they look like a little family. Hotaru much resembling Setsuna her hand rested in the tall woman's hand. Haruka's hands are buried in his pockets and I wonder as they leave what his relationship to me is. My head is spinning as I set the tea on my bedside table and drift off. Please let me remember them. I think wondering how many times I've thought it before.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft purple light seems to be warming around me as I lay in my bed. The sun is not yet up but I can hear the nurses in the halls. They're busy getting their patients medications and running around. I'm alone in the dark save for the warm purple. My mind is blank which is bothering to me, there is something I'm supposed to be remembering but I can't seem to connect what it is. I've been awake for a while with this feeling. I pull myself out of bed and place my feel on the cool tile floor I pause for a moment before making my way to the bathroom. I push the on switch for the light and close my eyes as the brightness pains them, once adjusted I stare into the mirror at a face I don't know teal blue eyes stare back at me. I touch the mirror before touching my cheek. The stranger in the glass is me and I don't even know it.

"Who are you?" I ask my reflection. My mind goes blank as I try to answer. Hadn't I heard my name sometime today? Didn't someone say it? What was it?

The door to my room opens, a nurse doing her rounds. "Michiru?" she says into the darkness. I stare harder into the mirror trying to remember the name. There is a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I say.

"Are you alright dear?" the nurse asks.

"I'm fine." I reply opening the door to show the nurse that I am, indeed, fine.

"Alright then." She smiles at me.

"What did you say my name was?" I ask blushing at the question.

"Your name is Michiru Kaioh." The nurse says wrapping her arm around me and helping me back to my bed.

"Right." I say.

"You will remember Michiru, I know you will." She sits me on my bed and gently rubs my hand. I hope she's right, but as I lay down I doubt it.

"Mama?" the word rings in my ears even as softly as it was spoken. "Mama?" the voice sounds like a child. Slowly I open my eyes resting them on the wide violet eyes of a child. "Do you remember me today?"

"Remember you?" I say my heart pounding. Did I remember her? Something was familiar, the violet eyes and dark hair; her pale skin and curious smile.

"I don't think she knows me." the child says. I look up to see a man in tan pants and a blue shirt, followed by a woman dressed in white. They are also familiar, but why?

"That's ok." The boy says.

"Two sleeps." The child stresses climbing onto my bed.

"Until school." I say automatically the room seems to stop.

"What?" the boys asks surprised. "What did you say?"

"I don't know." I answer. "It was like a reflex. Are you a doctor?"

"No." the boy says. "You said until school. Two sleeps until school."

"Yes, until school." I nod. I watch the boy and the woman stare at each other before I add. "Something is happening isn't it?"

"I don't know." The boy says.

"Mama do you remember anything else?" the child asks.

"Remember?" I ask looking at her. She's calling me mama, I should know who she is. I feel like I do something inside is warm to her. I lift my hand to touch her hair.

"She remembered your school Hotaru, that's progress." The boy says.

"Yeah." The child frowns, my heart breaks watching her smile fade. Remember I tell myself. If you remember the school you can remember your daughter. Try damnit try!

"Hotaru?" I say picking up on what the boy called her.

"Yes mama?" she says her eyes full of hope. Please I plea with my mind. Suddenly I remember her handing me tea, telling me her favourite colour, her friend.

"You gave me tea yesterday, it was sweet." I say testing what my mind is giving me. Her smile says it all. "Haruka and Setsuna." I glance at the adults.

"I'll get the nurse." Haruka says.

"You remember." Setsuna says lowering herself into a chair.

I had remembered almost everything from the day before. I could remember Hotaru telling me about her favourite colour and her walls at home. I could remember the pink hair of Chibi-usa, and how they start school in two sleeps. The doctors were impressed, I couldn't remember my name but I knew what my daughter had told me the day before. Hotaru held my hand as the doctors gave me memory tests, picture after picture I needed to remember. They told me my name and asked me an hour later to recall it. I was only 50/50 but I knew Hotaru's favourite colour. At the end of the day it was agreed, if I could remember tomorrow I would be able to go home. As Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru left for the day I closed my eyes, I didn't have a feeling of urgency or a need to remember I was relaxed, I knew, I would remember. I just knew.

I was awake and already sitting up when Hotaru slipped into my room the next morning. She smiled at me and I beamed at her. "Good morning Hotaru." I said wanting more than anything to jump for joy at the memory of her name. Tears flowed down her face as she ran to me, wrapping her little arms around my waist.

"Mama you remember me."

"I remember a little." I said. Haruka and Setsuna stood in the doorway watching. "I've already talked to the doctors and they said I can go home today."

"Yes, I talked to them earlier." Haruka said. I glared at him a bit for taking away my news. "We brought you some clothes."

"Thank you." I said. "One more sleep." I smiled at Hotaru.

It was busy for a while as nurses had me sign papers and doctors quizzed me about the pictures and my name. I passed and soon I was outside in the cool air Hotaru sat on my lap as Setsuna wheeled us to Haruka's car. Haruka lifted Hotaru into her car seat before helping me into the passenger side. We drove for almost an hour before stopping at a large apartment building. Hotaru unhooked herself from her car seat and jumped from the car. My heart lept as I watched but Setsuna was already ahead of me.  
>"Hotaru, don't do that you could get hurt."<p>

"Sorry." Hotaru beamed grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the building. "Come on!" I followed her leaving Setsuna and Haruka at the car gathering my things. We passed a door man who smiled at me. "Welcome home Michiru." I nodded to him letting Hotaru pull me through the foyer and into an elevator. I watch the number climb before we stopped on the P. Hotaru pulled a key from her small pocket and led me to a door which she unlocked. "Home." She announced as I followed her in.

The apartment was the entire top floor of the building. Windows surrounded the space making it warm and inviting. I make my way past the threshold and to a wall covering in pictures. I look at all of them not stopping to long on anyone. I only recognize Hotaru, Haruka and Setsuna, everyone else is a mystery.

"Welcome home." Haruka says setting my bags down at the door.

"It's beautiful." I say stepping to the window to look out. Our view is astounding, from here I can see the ocean.

"You love water." Haruka says joining me at the window. Hotaru is also next to me, she's wrapped her hand into mine.

"I." I start, but I have nothing to say, Haruka knows I don't remember what I love.

"Alright firefly, get your things."

"Her things?" I ask wondering what's going on.

"Yes, doctors orders. Hotaru will be staying at Setsuna's until you're better acquainted with your life. Something about it being less damaging on her. "

"I don't want to go. Mama has to come to school tomorrow."

"Hotaru." Haruka says in a tone that clearly means there is no arguing.

"Ok." Hotaru frowns letting my hand fall she disappears behind a corner. I stare at the wall for a moment before she returns with a large bag. "As soon as Mama remembers she can come to my school right?"

"Yes." Haruka smiled. He lifted Hotaru into his arms and kissed her then set her down.

"Ok bye Mama." Hotaru wrapped her arms around me and I bent to meet her eyes.

"I will miss you Hotaru." I said tears brimming my eyes.

"I miss you too mama. I'll visit." She kissed my cheek and rushed to the door where Setsuna stood waiting.

"We'll visit." Setsuna smiled nodding to Haruka. The door closed and I felt empty without Hotaru. She was the memory I had, and now she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment seems darker once Hotaru is gone. Haruka has taken my bags up the stairs to where the rest of the bedrooms are. I want to examine the wall of photos but im scared and instead I sit on the couch facing the windows. I watch planes in the sky and I watch boats on the water. I clear my mind.

"I set you up in the guest room." Haruka's voice breaks my clarity.

"Sorry?" I say realizing I had fallen asleep and now am a bit out of it.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had falling asleep. You remember where you are?" he asked gently. I study him, his features are soft.

"Oh yes, I know where I am. I just didn't catch what you had said."

"I put your things in the guest room, until you're comfortable."

"Why can't I sleep in my room?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure you would be comfortable there."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask. Haruka's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

"We share that room."

"Oh." I say feeling foolish. "Sorry, I didn't think of that. I guess I didn't realize, but of course." I ramble. "Hotaru calls you papa, and me mama why I didn't piece that together. I'm sorry." I end.

"It's ok."

"I'll sleep in the guest room then." I say.

"Good." Haruka nods. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure" I say joining him at the stairs. He places his hand at the small of my back as he leads me around our apartment. He shows me the kitchen and asks if I know what everything is, I do, things I remember it's everything else I forget. We walk to Hotaru's room and Haruka opens the door, I'm filled with joy as I look into the room. The walls are a medium purple making the space feel warm but small, her bed is a poster and sheer purple drapes hang from the posts. There are few dolls but I do notice there is a large painting on the roof of the sky.

"Who painted that?" I ask staring in awe of the precise astrological dimension.

"You." Haruka says.

"I paint?"

"You're considered a genius." He closes Hotaru's door and leads me up the stairs. There are four rooms on our second floor a guest room, the master bedroom, a bathroom and an arts room. Haruka shows me the art room first, it's mine he explains but everyone spends time there. There is an unfinished painting of the ocean placed near the window. The room is a boring white but there are ridges in the walls that I don't understand.

"It's for sound proofing. You play the violin."

"I paint and play the violin."

"Yes. You're very talented Michiru." Haruka smiles at me. "I accompany you on the piano and Hotaru is learning the guitar. Mostly she just sings to whatever we are playing." I smile, that sounds nice. Next I'm shown the guest room that I will be staying in, it's a sand coloured room with a large bed and a small desk, there is little else in this room save for the large window facing the city rather than the ocean.

"It's a big room for the guest." I say randomly.

"You hated it when we bought the apartment. You needed a room that faced the ocean, so we renovated." Haruka led me to our master suite and the view took my breath away. Being a bit higher gave the illusion that we were in the ocean. The blue of the sky mixed with the blue of the water gave little end.

"It's amazing." I said resting my hand on the window.

"It's something." Haruka agreed. "Other than my garage that's the whole place."

"Your garage?"

"I have a shop in the basement of the building. You hate it there but it's where I spend a great deal of time. I fix up cars and bikes."

"As a job?"

"No, I race cars as a job." He smiled.

"I paint and you race cars?" I asked not understanding how two people so different could be married.

"Something like that." He said glancing at his watch. "I should feed you." I nodded feeling my stomach groan.

I watch as Haruka makes dinner, little things about him are familiar and make me smile as if I had smiled at them before; the way he grabs the hot pan without thinking to use a towel, the way he curses under his breath and waves his hand in the air cooling it. I watch him and wonder what kind of toll my amnesia has taken on him, on what was or would be us.

"How did we meet?" I ask as he sets a plate in front of me.

"We met in school." He answers shortly.

"Ok." I say wanting more.

"We met in our last year at junior school. I was running track and after I won the match you approached me wondering if you could draw me. I said no but you were very." He paused. Persistent."

"I was?" I say wondering if I could be that brave.

"You wouldn't take no for an answer. And it's hard to say no to such a pretty face. I eventually gave in and you got your drawing."

"We've been together for that long?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I should remember."

"It's alright Michiru. You didn't ask to forget."

"No." I agree. "Will you tell me about the accident?"

"No." He answered. "And it's late, you should be getting some rest."

"I suppose." I said frowning. Haruka cleared our dishes and walked with me to the guest room.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you more." He said.

"Good night Haruka." I said. He leaned forward and for a moment I wondered if he were about to kiss me. His eyes opened wide as he regained himself.

"Good night Michiru." He said finally. I stepped into the sandy room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Brightness from the morning sun wakes me. I had forgotten to close the curtains to the large windows and the sun is reflecting off of the buildings. I lay in bed a moment collecting my thoughts, going over what I remember. My name is Michiru, I'm in the guest room of my apartment, my boyfriend – I pause is he my boyfriend, husband? I'll have to ask. Haruka is asleep in the room we should share. My daughter, Hotaru, is staying at Setsuna's house and today is her first day of school. I play the violin and paint. I remember. I crawl out of bed and open the closet realizing I'm still wearing the dress I left the hospital in. There are a few dresses to choose from and I grab the first I see, I slip into the bathroom connected to the guest room and turn the shower on, I step into the water letting it wash over me. I spend forever in the water running my hands over my body and through my hair. I feel at home in the water, alive. But soon the water turns from a lovely warm to a chilling cold and I turn the faucet off. Once dry and dressed I loop my hair into a tie and head down to the kitchen. Something smells divine as I curl into a chair at the kitchen table, Haruka is humming as he pours coffee for me. "Morning." He says setting the cup before me. I stare at him a moment examining.

"Do you remember things today?" he asks. I turn my head to look at him better. "Michiru?" he's dressed in a white tank top, his arms are muscular but fine, his collar bone is soft the neck of the top scoops at his lovely curved breast. I stare. His…breast?

"You're a girl!" I exclaim. Haruka looks down at her chest, where my eyes are focused.

"I am."  
>"You're a girl." I repeat.<p>

"I guess we didn't really cover that. I'm sorry."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised."

"That happens a lot, I'm really very sorry I forget sometimes that people." She trailed off. "Sorry Michiru, yes I am a girl."

"But Hotaru?"

"Hotaru?"

"How did we have Hotaru, you're a girl." I stammer, confused. Haruka laughs.

"Hotaru isn't our daughter biologically. We are her parents, we care for her and she is our daughter but neither of us gave birth to her. Setsuna is also a surroget mother to her, that's why she time shares between us and Setsa's." I exhaled sharply as she told me this. I felt like the ground had just shifted. Haruka was a woman. "I'm really very sorry Michiru." She looks sorry, embarrassed and sad in a way. I swallow some coffee and stare at the floor trying to collect my thoughts. Of course they wouldn't spring something like this on me, of course they would assume I would notice Haruka was a woman or at least remember somewhere that I was a lesbian. And wouldn't I? But I didn't, hadn't this was a surprise. Haruka was attractive and my body did respond when she touched me, looked at me, or when her lips curled in that smile that seemed to…alright so I was perhaps in love with her beyond my memory, my body certainly knew I was in love with her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't, I shouldn't, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I was surprised."

"Are you alright? I can leave."

"No." I said quickly. "No don't leave, I'm fine." I put my hand over my heart trying to calm it's beating. My face burned with embarrassment. I drank the rest of my coffee in silence, poking at the breakfast Haruka had made. Haruka said nothing she read a newspaper and ate her food. I broke the silence finally. "Can you start at the beginning please."

"Of what?"

"Girl meets girl, they fall in love, girl gets hurt and I'm here today?"

"That about covers it." Haruka smiled, I melted a bit.

"Haruka I'm serious. Please." I frowned. "I look at the pictures on that wall and I recognize no one. You explain how we met and I can't piece the day together. I look at Hotaru and I don't remember a thing. Please."

"Alright Michiru, I'll start at the beginning." And she did. We moved into the living room, settled onto the large couch and she told me. She started at the track, where I sat in the bleachers watching her race, I was there most days but Haruka was sure it was for the senior that every other girl adored. She was amazed when I begged our mutual friend Eliza to introduce us, Haruka tried to play coy and hard to get but after weeks of my unfaultered stalking, I won. She told me about the recitals we would play, how people would come from all over the world to hear us, how we were well compensated and could afford the most luxurious condo in all of Japan. She told me how I loved the water and how she needed the wind, but wouldn't tell me more than that. She took me through each picture hung on our walls and introduced me to each of the people. Usagi was annoying but too sweet not to love, Rei had a mind of her own and wasn't afraid of anything save for being hurt, Mina was an actress living in the UK, Ami was finishing her doctorate in Germany, Makoto had a restaurant in downtown Japan that had rave reviews. Usagi came out of the accident pregnant and her family was not impressed she and Mamoru were married urgently. Chibi-usa was born exactly 13 days before Hotaru.

"I was asleep when Hotaru was born?"

"No, and yes."

"I don't understand."

"Time is a funny thing Michiru, for us things are repeated and lost. "

"I still don't understand."

"Think of it like a mirror, you see yourself in the mirror but what if the image reflected isn't just a copy, what if it's you, just in another time?"

"Ok?"

"So while you slept, you still lived. Until 4 months ago, when we lost you completely."

"Alright." Haruka heaved a heavy sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you is, going to be hard to understand." 

"Harder than a mirror?"

"Ok maybe not that hard." She laughed. "We're soldiers." 

"Like the army?"

"No, more like the solar system."

"I don't understand." Haruka moved to the centre picture in the wall and lifted it, behind it was a small wall safe, she opened it and returned with a new picture I had not seen. There were ten of us in total, all wearing the same short skirt and gloves, Hotaru looked older and the girl next to her had to be Chibi-usa. I stood at the side, Haruka's arms around me.

"We were, are, sailor senshi. Warriors for the protection of the moon princess and all evil in the inner and outer solar system."

"Ok."

"Youre memory was lost after we defeated an evil called Galaxia."

"Galaxia."

"Yes. We tried to defeat her but you and I lost our lives, as did the rest of the senshi, but our princess, Sailor moon." She pointed to the girl in the centre, she had long blond hair tied into buns. "she defeated Galaxia, but time split then and while we were all being reborn in one way or another we were still living our lives. So while you were in a coma at the hospital, you were also adopting Hotaru with me. We were buying this home."

"Have you been assessed by a medical professional?" I asked wondering just how crazy Haruka was. She laughed.

"Trust me I know how it sounds."

"Do you?"

"Yes, because when you first came to me and told me we were soldiers and that I should choose to run rather than fight along side of you I though you had lost your mind." She laughed. "But then we fought together and slowly we remembered the lives we had before the wars. The years spent on Neptune."

"Neptune?" I sighed. Haruka was nuts.

"It's a lot to take in."

"You're crazy."

"Let's move on shall we."

"Insane." Haruka smiled at me, I was worried. Either she was totally crazy or telling the truth. By the look of the photo she was telling the truth.

"You remembered then, you'll remember again."

"Neptune."

"In the summer, Uranus in the winter."

"When was this?"

"Two lifetimes ago."

"Ah." I sighed. If you can't beat em, join em. "Alright then what?" I said.

"Then nothing, we're here. You'll remember and we'll be as we should be."

"A family with Hotaru?" 

"Yes." Haruka smiled and again my stomach did cartwheels.

Our walk down memory lane took longer than I realized and when I looked out the large windows the sun was gone and darkness had settled in. Haruka ordered a pizza for our dinner and we ate while Hotaru discribed in detail her first day, over the phone.

"That's amazing Firefly, I'm glad you had a good day." Haruka smiled wiping pizza sauce from her lips.

"Do you remember more today Mama?" she asked me.

"Haruka's been telling me stories of warriors and princesses." I laughed.

"So you do remember? How we fought Galaxia and got reborn?"

"Not yet." I frowned, was I the only one who thought this was crazy?

"Ok Hotaru, time to hang up." Setsuna said in the background of Hotaru's call. We said goodbye and I felt sad when the phone clicked.

"I'm off to bed." Haruka announced stretching. I sat for a moment watching her clean up before meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You too then?"

"Yes." I said. "With you."

"Michiru." Her tone sounded warning.

"You said yourself we've been together for lifetimes."

"Yes, I know that, you don't."

"Remind me." I said pressing my body against hers. My body filled with warmth and desire I recognized immediately. This I hadn't forgotten. Haruka stirred feelings inside me I didn't need to remember, they were unforgotten.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"You don't want me?" I challenged feeling brave.

"Really Michiru!" She snaps at me. "You have no idea how badly I want you. How badly it hurts not to take you into my arms and kiss you like I've done a million times. But I'm trying, for you. This morning you found out I was a woman and nearly lost your mind, now you want to go to bed with me. I'm trying to be paitient and to understand but you have to help me too."

"I'm sorry." I say a bit shocked and feeling scolded. "I know this must be hard for you, you have lost the person you loved and I'm lucky enough to have the option of rediscovering why I love you. You want me to be able to share our secrets and know those private jokes and I don't. I'm sorry. I don't know where I'm supposed to fit here Haruka."

"Slowly." She said wrapping her arm around me. "We have to go slow. I don't want you to go to bed with me and wake up lost and confused tomorrow. That would be worse. Please just give yourself some time Michiru, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you're really ready."

Haruka escorted me to the guest room her arm still around me as we stopped at the door. "When you're really ready." She said again placing her lips against my cheek. My body felt on fire with her body close to mine and her lips on my cheek. Once she leaves my side a chill goes through me and I feel alone. I close the door to my room and slip between the sheets. I've remembered to draw the shades and as I lay in the dark I try to imagine being a soilder, being a princess but mostly, I try to imagine making love to Haruka.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning comes quickly but this time I've been dreaming. It's hard to leave the world my mind has created, or remembered. I was dressed in a gown at a ball. The smell of salt and damp surrounded me as I dance with Haruka, round and round. It was a beautiful dream or forgotten reality. I slip out of the bed and quickly pull the blankets together smoothing out the sheets, I wont be sleeping here again. I take the clothes out of the closet and walk them down the hall to the master bedroom. Haruka is asleep curled to one side of the bed, the other side, my side, is untouched. I pull open the closet and stare for a moment before dropping my clothes. I'm not sure how the closet is set up but all I see are pants and shirts. Haruka moans in her sleep as I sit on the floor staring up at the clothes. All of the bravery I mustered to move back into my room has left me and I feel broken I pull my knees to my chin and being to sob, shouldn't my clothing be with Haruka's, shouldn't this be my closet if it is indeed my room. I being to rock back and forth when I feel Haruka's arms around my shoulders. "I thought I heard you." She says.

"I wanted to put my clothes in here."

"In my closet?"

"No in our closet." I sob.

"Oh honey, we can't fit all of your clothes with all of mine, you have your own closet." She points to a door across the room. I sniff.

"My own?"

"Yes. When we renovated we decided it was for the best, a hers and hers if you will." Haruka helps me up and walks me to my closet. She opens the door and flicks the light. My closet is vast. There are shelves of shoes and hangers of dresses and gowns. There are boxes with hats and hooks with scarves, drawers with gloves and cupboards with lingerie. I sniff again. "Oh, this one is mine." I say walking in. Haruka laughs.

"Yes, this one is yours." She goes to retrieve the pile of dresses I dropped on her closet floor and hangs them in the right place. I touch some of my fabrics, trying to imagine where I would have worn the item.

"Our honeymoon in Italy." Haruka offers as I pull out a sheer blue negligee.

"Honeymoon?"

"Mmm, I wanted to go to motorcross but you insisted on Italy."

"Of course, Italy was beautiful." I say. "Wasn't it?" Haruka laughs.

"I have no idea, but you were, as always, a goddess." I blush. "Sorry." She smiles.

"Don't be."

"Are you moving out of the guest room?" she asks as I close the door to my closet and move to sit on the bed.

"I am."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It is." I nod. "I want to live as if I have my memory Haruka, that means sleeping with you and knowing which closet is mine."

"Alright." Haruka said.

"Alright." I confirm. "Treat me today as if I haven't forgotten everything. Don't start conversations by explaining, just talk to me like I'll know what you mean."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Breakfast?"

"Sure." I smile feeling hungry.

"Oh, that's code for go make some." I pull a face as Haruka laughs, I grab her pillow and toss it at her as she dashes out of the way. I'm already feeling better.

I help Haruka prepare our breakfast, we cut up fruit and pour granola over greek yogurt. We take our spread outside and eat on the large patio I didn't notice is located off of the kitchen. The sun is warm but the air is crisp. "What month is it?" I ask taking a spoonful of yogurt.

"March." Haruka replies sipping her tea.

"Why is Hotaru starting school in March?"

"She was too young to start earlier than that. But because she and Chibi are both." She paused. "Advanced the school finally agreed to start them."

"Right because Hotaru remembers her last lives."

"Yes."

"So if time was happening while I was asleep, how long were we actually separated?"

"Eight weeks." Haruka frowned.

"Oh. That long?"

"Longest eight weeks of my life." She placed a piece of apple in her mouth and chewed. I watched her lips move as she enjoyed the fruit. "It was hardest at first, visiting you in the hospital every day you saying you couldn't remember us, couldn't remember me. At first I tried to hold you, kiss you, force you to remember that you loved me. But it was never any use. The next day you'd have forgotten everything and I got cold inside. I missed you terribly but the doctors kept telling us to be patient. Hotaru was the easiest of us to convince. She made a game of our daily visits. She kept a log of everything we chatted about and for the first three weeks she was sure you'd remember if she read it to you. But you didn't and she began to lose hope too. "

"What changed?"

"I'm not sure, Setsuna and I got into a rhythm. We'd show up at your door and wait for you to tell us we had the wrong room, it played out like a broken disc repeating over and over. Hotaru would climb on your bed and you would come to accept what we were saying was true then we would leave and you would sleep. When you woke up, clean slate. "

"How frustrating."

"There were times we wondered if you knew deep in your subconscious. I wondered if it were like living in a box for you, that you could see us, that you knew us but couldn't tell yourself that you did."

"It never was like that." I frowned. "I wish it were. That first morning that I remember I didn't have any idea who Hotaru was, or you. I thought you had really gotten the wrong room. And the second day, when I did remember it wasn't so much the sight of Hotaru it was the words that triggered. Although the second day, being near Hotaru felt good." I felt my cheeks blush. "Like being near you now."

"Love is hard to forget I guess."

"It must be." Haruka looked away from me. "Did you worry?" I asked.

"Of course. But I tried to remember that we'd been through this already. Only I was the one that didn't remember. I tried to remind myself that you had to push me, and in the end it worked out. I had to believe you'd come around."

"I'm still not there yet." I said.

"No."

"What if I never remember?"

"Then we start over."

"But." Tears filled my eyes. "What about Italy, and those times we had together, the love we made and the life we built?"

"We build a new one. And Italy isn't going anywhere." She moved to sit next to me taking my hands into hers. "Michiru, if we have to make every memory over then we will." My eyes met hers and the tears flowed harder.

"It's not fair for you. I get to experience everything again for the first time. Our first kiss, our first time. You get to lose everything you worked for."

"I never lose if I have you." She held me and I cried.

She held me for a while before we were warm and I was tired, we retreated inside where it was cool and familiar. I got comfortable on the couch while Haruka cleaned up the kitchen. I heard her cell phone ring and the muffled sound of her speaking before she appeared looking concerned.

"What is it?"

"I need to go to the shop for a bit." She said.

"Your car?" I asked.

"Yea, the mechanics have done something to her that my manager is worried about. He wants me to check it before they send it off to be okayed by the racing officials."

"When do you race next?"

"I'm scheduled to race in the May classic providing your health is mended. If not, I'm not going anywhere." I felt a pang of guilt. "I'm really sorry to leave you. Did you want me to take you to Setsuna's?"

"No. You go, I'll stay here and relax."

"You're sure?"

"Haruka." I said standing and joining her. "Go." I kissed her lips quickly before she could protest. She grinned at me before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"I wont be long." She shouted. I waved at her as the door closed. I was, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

With Haruka gone the apartment feels empty. I wander from room to room looking at everything hoping something sparks everything I have forgotten. I make my way into the art room and lift my violin wondering if I can still play. I place the bow against the strings and pull a sweet melody fills the air as I work the bow across the strings. Clearly my gift is natural and nothing something learned. I replace my violin in its case and pick up a paintbrush. I look at the painting I had been working on and wonder where I should attempt to add something. I stand for minutes before deciding I have no idea what to paint and put the brush down. Sighing I cross the hall to the master bedroom. I open my closet again and step inside I pull open all of the drawers looking for anything that might speed up my recovery. I pull boxes off of the top shelf and pear inside there isn't anything helpful. Drawing Hotaru has done, pictures of Haruka and I performing, receipts from my art sales. I toss the box and pull down another, and another. Feeling frustrated I storm into the main part of the bedroom, I pull open the drawers at the bedside table and dump them. Haruka's glasses fall on the floor but I ignore them. I sift through the papers and find nothing helpful. Car magazines and contracts she's reviewing nothing from our past. I dump my drawer only to find a book and a box of chocolate. I throw the book against the wall in anger and a small card falls from it. The writing is small and boxed, it reads 'remember how I love you' and is signed by Haruka. The card is dated December.

"I can't remember." I scream. I toss the blankets from the bed onto the floor, I rip papers and in a rage have a tantrum. I black out as feathers float from the ceiling.

"Michiru?" Haruka's voice is gentle but full of concern. "Honey?"

"I can't remember?" I say.

"What can't you remember baby?"

"I can't remember how you love me." She takes the card from my hand, that I had been clenching.

"I gave this two you just after Christmas." She says. "We'd had a huge fight about something and I felt awful." She held me as I cried. "I was an idiot about something and during the fight you said something about my loving you. How I loved you conveniently." she sighed. "I made it up to you with flowers, dinner and the house to ourselves." She stroked my hair calming me. "Once we were inside our apartment I couldn't keep my hands off of you. I made love to you over and over that night and in the morning, I placed this card on your body. Remember how I love you."

"Remind me." I said pulling her closer to me.

"Michiru." She said trying to pull away from me.

"Please Haruka, please."

"Not now, you're so emotionally frail. I can't."

"I need you too." I pouted.

"Please don't do that." Haruka protested. "It's hard enough saying no to you Michiru, don't add my ego to it."

"Haruka." I said after seconds of silence. "Is it because I don't remember you?"

"No. It's because you're pushing yourself to remember."

"What if that's the one thing we haven't tried?" I looked at her with hope.

"Michiru." She groaned. I moved my body closer to her and she wrapped her arm around me her head cradled on my shoulder. I lifted my chin exposing my neck to her. She groaned again, this time less with anger and more with want. Her lips touched my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Please." I whispered. She didn't need any more coaxing, her lips were finally against mine her kiss less forgiving than it had been, less about helping me remember and more about her need, our need. Her hand rests on my back as she holds me against her. Her lips open slightly willing me to follow her, she brushes her tongue against my bottom lip before slipping it into my mouth, teasing my tongue into a dance. I slip my hand behind her head needing her mouth to know my want. My breasts are tingling and my pelvis is warm as we kiss, my nipples are getting hard and I need her to touch me. She pulls me closer to her, our breasts grazing each other, sending shivers all over my body and I have to break the kiss to gasp.

"Youre sure?" she asks letting her hand caress my cheek.

"Yes." I say. She moves expertly around me so that she is now leaning over me and I am laying on my back, her arm is still around me, holding me close to her I reach for her shirt fumbling with the buttons but she shakes her head.

"Not so fast baby, this is your first time after all." She smiles a sly grin before pressing her lips against mine again. My mind is blank as she manages to lift my dress off and unclasp my bra, I'm nearly naked when she moves her lips from mine to my neck softly nibbling the sensitive skin under my ear I moan softly, her hand cups my breast and she knowingly massages it. I remember as she is touching me that she knows every place I enjoy her, she knows exactly how to pleasure me. Her lips leave my ear and envelope my nipple, I gasp in surprise at the pleasure this brings. She stops and looks at me. "Alright?"

"Yes." I say but it comes out as more of a hurried moan. The evil grin I've come to enjoy crosses her face as she buries her lips against my skin. She kisses my stomach, lingering at the edge of the panties I still wear although they are now uncomfortably damp. She kisses down my legs and nibbles at my ankles and I moaned and giggle at the same time. Finally she slips off my panties breathing in my want she gently kisses my pelvis I feel warm and desperate as she finally finds the spot and sends me over the edge. I orgasm hard against her as a smile touches her lips. "I missed that." She sighs pulling me against her. I'm panting as I cuddle into her arms.

"My turn?"

"Tomorrow." She manages and out of exhaustion I fall asleep sheltered in her arms.

When I wake up I'm still cradled in her arms, my body is still damp from sweat and sex. Her breath is cooling on my shoulder I stare at her wondering how many nights she made love to me and didn't let me return the gesture. I decide probably not many.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." She mumbles and I blush. "Just focus on being naked with me."

"You're not naked." I point out.

"Ah, easy solved problem." She smiles gently slipping me out of her arms and pulling her clothes off. I take her in for the first time, she's muscular but not overly built. She's thin but I can see where she's been well fed. The curve of her hip and the curve of her breast make me smile as I trace my eyes over her. "still like what you see?" she asks pulling me against her.

"Very much." I say resting my head on her shoulder.

"Good." She smiles taking a deep breath. I frown. "Whats that for?"

"What if I'm unable to." I pause gathering my courage. "please you." I ask biting the side of my cheek in fear.

"Then I shall sell you to the black market and never speak your name again." Haruka says, I know she's trying to be funny but I'm not feeling it. "You're worried about this?" she asks.

"Dead scared more like."

"You've never had a problem before, and I'm pretty sure this isn't something controlled by the part of your brain that isn't working."

"I played my violin yesterday." I offer.

"Then play me just the same." She says and I smile a bit. She's trying to make light of the situation. I decide to take the offer and trail my fingers over her naked body. She's beautiful, beyond being in great shape she's actually beautiful. I take que's from her love making and kiss her neck, letting my lips find her breast and circling my tongue around her nipple. She's moaning in pleasure as I kiss my way to her centre. Mentally I say a prayer before diving into the warmth, I lick suck and kiss enjoying the taste of her and the panting sounds of her enjoyment. Finally she beings to shake and I feel redeemed that I have actually pleased her. Once her body calms I slip into her arms. "Wonderful." She says holding me.

"Yes." I agree. And it really was.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up cold and alone in our bed, Haruka has left a note for me where she had been sleeping saying there was an emergency with her car, that I shouldn't panic and that she would be home soon. I stretch out in the bed enjoying the freedom of not having anything pressing me. After an hour of drifting in and out of sleep I head to the bathroom for a long shower, I pamper myself layering on lotions and slowly combing out my hair as I hum a song I'm sure I've never heard. I dress in a green dress before heading down to the kitchen and putting the kettle on, I open all of the cupboards looking for some tea before I finally find it stashed on the top shelf. I curse Haruka's height under my breath as I reach for the tea. Something shifts and before I can work out what's happening the world goes black.

"No I'm with her now, the doctors are running tests. Of course I'm worried about that too but what can we do?" Haruka is talking on her cell phone as my ears leave their fog. My head is pounding and I feel as if someone has kicked me in the stomach but otherwise I'm feeling alright. I open my eyes and instantly recognize the hospital room I had been in only days before. Was it all a dream? Had I not gone home, was I not remembering?

"Haruka?" I say my voice barely registering.

"I gotta go, she's awake." Haruka said before shoving the phone into her pocket. "You're awake, thank god. "

"What happened?" I ask

"You were standing on a chair to get some tea and you slipped off. You hit your head on the counter."

"Oh."

"But you remember who I am so that's a bonus."

"I do remember you." I place my hand on her cheek. Her eyes are tired and full of concern.

"But the memories didn't come flooding back did they?"

"No" I frown. She looks away from me to the machine attached to my arm. "I didn't fall on purpose Haruka." I say.

"Of course not." She sounds less than convinced. There is silence for a while before I sigh. She's holding my hand but feels distant.

"Tell me about the day you fell in love with me."

"What?" she says taken back.

"The day you realized you were in love with me."

"The first time?"

"Yes, or all the times after." I smile.

"The first time is probably the best." She's smiling and making herself comfortable on my small hospital bed, her arm circles me and she holds me against her as she stares at the ceiling. "Wow the first time, I remember it very clearly."

"There were no days on Neptune, the sun rose and set but we didn't justify those with labels. It was a beautiful morning when my father placed his hand on my shoulder and told me of the arrangement. My brother Akim was going to be marrying the princess of Neptune, you." She smiled down at me and I cuddled into her mindful of the cords attached to me. "I had of course met you many times before that day, at functions and balls. I hadn't really noticed much of you other than your beautiful water hair and you're amazing laugh." She brushed her hand against my cheek and continued. "But knowing that my brother was going to be marrying you I decided to take a closer look. I slipped from my quarters early and made my way to the pool. I had been told if you were anywhere it would be in the water but I was surprised to see you dive into the crystal blue and not reappear for what seemed like ages. I was about to dive in after you when finally you emerged. Your hair was pulled back and you had a black suit on, it was clinging to your body perfect. My heart started to pound harder, finally you noticed me and I was starting. You blushed and asked if I needed anything. I told you that I didn't but I was already beginning to feel like I needed you. You said after we'd been together a while that you had already loved me and when I was standing there, mouth wide open staring at you, you knew I had finally come around. But at the pool you playfully asked me for a towel before slowly stepping out of the water. You looked like a goddess and my knees went weak. I tried to say something suave but the only thing I could think of was about you marrying my brother. You were drying your hair, looking exceptionally sexy when you looked at me with those ocean blue eyes and said in the most sultry voice 'it's not your brother I plan to marry Haruka.' I couldn't even form thoughts at that point. But you, you moved to where I was sitting, put your hand on my face and kissed me, full on the mouth. I'd never been kissed before but I knew you were the only person I'd ever be kissing after that moment. My body was alive and singing and if I had the gusto I probably would have pulled you into a dark corner and had my way with you. Instead you walked away waving at me and I went to my father to tell him that I was in love with you and that Akim couldn't marry you." She laughed. "He wasn't impressed, but my father adored me and he always gave me everything I wanted and Michiru." She paused to look at me. "You are all I ever wanted."

"Even now?" I ask through a yawn.

"Always." Haruka replied kissing my head. "I guess I should let you rest. The doctor said you don't have a concussion and that you can sleep so I shall leave you." Haruka left me alone in the dim light of the hospital room, I closed my eyes thinking of her story. I was brazen with Haruka in both stories she had told me, the one at the pool on Neptune and at the track. I went after what I wanted. I felt it hard to believe now as I lay helplessly unable to remember. I tried desperately to picture Neptune, my home planet. I thought of beautiful blue waters and the smell of salt, I pictured a large stone castle with cascading water falls, and halls that echoed laughter. My stomach flip flopped as I let my mind wander. Was it a memory or my imagination? I thought of Haruka propped up on her elbow her head blocking the sun as we lay in the green grass. She's smiling at me and I'm staring at her. She leans down and takes my lips and I close my eyes as she kisses me. Memory or dream?

I think about going to battle, remember the clothes from the picture. Mine an aqua colour matching my hair, my white gloves; the force of water surrounding me as I charge my attack. 'Deep submerge.' I hear myself whisper as I feel a rush of water. My eyes open wide, I look around the room, there are puddles of water on the floor. I quickly close my eyes again but my mind is blank now, I try to conjure the dream I was having but it's gone. Think I tell myself, think; that castle, the water. But my mind is empty. There is no castle. No water. I give up and fall asleep.

I'm not sure what time it is when I wake up, but the world is spinning. Faster and faster things are moving. I'm pulled from my bed into a large field; I smile as I watch a pretty blonde tom boy kiss her lover covering in green grass and wild flowers. I can't see who the blonde is kissing but my cheeks burn for them. My body is yanked from the field to a dark grey castle, the sound of laughter ringing through the air. I can see a table of girls all having fun, glasses are clinging as they toast each other. The blonde is there again, her arms around a woman I can't see, they seem the happiest of everyone. Next I hear the roar of car engines, and watch as a yellow roadster takes the lead the blonde behind the wheel waves at me and my heart jumps? She's driving fast but not as fast as I'm spinning, my mind showing images over and over. Pictures in my head of people, places and things I had forgotten, my memories literally flooding over me.

'_There is a girl in my school, she wants to ride with you along the shore line'_

'_Haruka, don't. You're life will never be the same.'_

'_Help them? They could never understand Haruka. We must search for the talisman.'_

'_A world without Haruka, is not a world worth saving.' _

'_I love you Haruka.' _

'_I want to touch you one last time' _

I gasp as I open my eyes feeling the memories drowning me. "I remember" I say aloud to the darkness of my hospital room.

"I remember."


	9. Chapter 9

When Haruka arrives the next morning she's accompanied by Hotaru who is happily regaling her first week of school. Haruka is nodding and smiling and saying all the right things. Setsuna is not far behind them, she's carrying my overnight bag the one I bought in Italy after Haruka dropped mine in the water. I smile only for a moment.

"Morning mama, how do you feel?" Hotaru asks running to the edge of my bed.

"Pretty good." I say tickling her.

"You bumped your head." Hotaru frowns. "But you're okay?"

"I am."

"Have the doctors been around?" Haruka asks kissing the top of my head softly.

"No."

"I'll go find one." Setsuna offers disappearing from the room.

"Do you remember more yet mama?" I want to answer that I remember everything but I miss the chance, Setsuna has found a doctor and they want to check me out. The doctor checks my eyes and has me answer some questions before he gives me the okay to go home. Haruka and Setsuna help gather my things before we're again in the car heading to our apartment. It was all so fast. I'm smiling as I look out the window, thinking of everything that I remember. How I forced Haruka to buy the SUV after we finalized our adoption of Hotaru, the argument we had about child safety and her yellow sports car. I remember walking in on Haruka as she made modifications to the SUV, changing out the engine for one her sponsors gave her. I wasn't happy, but she was and it was still safer then her sports car. We pulled into the lot for our apartment and I let Hotaru lead me inside, just as she had a week ago. She led me through the brightly lit atrium which I remember falling in love with. I thought back to the first time we toured our now apartment. Haruka had wanted to buy a house near the water, but I was fearful that if we had an emergency with Hotaru we wouldn't get to the hospital fast enough. I held Haruka's had the first time we walked through this atrium, the natural light and architectural features made this place a winner for me. Haruka signed the papers before we had even seen the apartment. It cost us a fortune to renovate since I wanted all the rooms facing the water. I nearly got my wish, our music and art room faced the noisy city but it was an exchange I was prepared to live with. Our first nice in the apartment after it had been renovated was magical, Haruka made love to me next to the large windows, I was able to watch the ocean as she made my body sing. Hotaru pushed the door open to our place and I followed her inside, she went straight to her room. "I'm sleeping at Chibi-usa's tonight mama." She announced. "We're having a sleep over party."

"That's wonderful."

"You'll be oka without me for another night?"

"I think I'll manage." I smiled crouching down to her level as she returned from her room with her blanket and bag. "Haruka is taking good care of me."

"Papa loves you." Hotaru smiled kissing my cheek. "I love you too mama."

"I know you do." I said pulling her off the ground and into my arms. I thought of her as a child, how fast she had grown, how smart she was. I though how sad she must feel with the body of a child and the mind of an adult. Knowing what she knew, it was amazing she handled things so well.

"Ok, I've got to go Mama." She wiggled out of my arms and I put her down, she joined Setsuna at the door.

"Have fun." I said waving to her. "Thanks Setsuna."

"No problem." Setsuna smiled closing the door behind her as she left with Hotaru.

"Alone again." Haruka smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I smiled knowing that I felt more than fine.

"Do you want a drink? They didn't feed you before they released you."

"Sure." I said following her into our kitchen. Even though I did most of the cooking Haruka had designed our kitchen. I let my hands follow the granite counter tops she had negotiated for. The builders quoted us an enormous price and Haruka managed to get them to cut it in half, I'm sure her hands throbbed from the autographs she had promised.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Sure, I never did get any."

"No." she laughed. "I'm sorry I put it so high."

"It's alright." I said sitting at our table. Haruka was humming as she set the kettle to boil; it was a song we had composed together.

"Pretty."

"We composed it."

"We did?" I asked playfully.

"We did. In Italy."

"But you said we didn't do much in Italy." I let the words linger.

"Italy was wonderful." Haruka smiled to herself. "We landed and I accidentally tossed your bag into a puddle. We went to the hotel and we didn't leave until our flight home."

"Tossed my bag into a puddle" I laughed. She hadn't tossed it into a puddle. She was very dramatic about how I wouldn't need any clothes for our trip and had thrown my bag into a large reservoir. I had to fish it out explaining I hadn't packed clothes, only lingerie "It was an accident."

"Right." I mused.

"It was a beautiful week." Haruka said looking sad.

"It was." I agreed.

"If only you could remember." I do, I thought. I remember every second of our honeymoon. How you made love to me slowly in the damp heat of the night. How we left the balcony doors open and listened to the music of the streets while I played violin and you lay naked watching me. I remembered how we would soak in our bathtub talking about how lucky we were to have been born again, but how we worried we would be called into duty. I remembered ever graze of her hand and every brush of her tongue. I stood from the table and made my way to her, stradling her in the chair.

"What makes you think I've forgotten?" I whispered in her ear.

"Michiru?"

"I remember everything Haruka."

"You?"

"I remember watching you sneak around my pool on Neptune watching me dive and wondering how long it would be until you jumped in after me. I remember hearing that Iwas to marry Akim but how I lusted for you. How I spent hours dreaming about your hands on me. And when I couldn't wait any longer I acted. I got everything I wanted Haruka, I got you. '

"I remember waking up here and knowing my destiny rested with finding the talisman and finding you. We fought together, we fell in love again. I remember everything Haruka. And I remember every second of Italy." I kissed her deeply and she held me to her.

"I missed you." She said.

"I've been here the whole time." I smiled.

"You but not you." She said kissing me again.

"I'm always with you Haruka."

"I love you Michiru."

"I love you Haruka."


End file.
